Your average wizarding family
by ValidHacker
Summary: The SnapeLupin household was similar to any other wizarding family, that is until Remus discovers that he his once again pregnant. The unexpected pregnancy forces bigger changes then normal onto their other children.


**

* * *

**

* * *

The Snape/Lupin household was similar to any other wizarding family. They had the typical coat stand that got smaller every time you tried to hang your jacket on it. There was that one stair case leading to the attic that always creaked and sneezed when dirty socks walked across it. The swarm of owls that made themselves comfortable on the windowsills were nothing out of the ordinary. You would of course find the odd jinxed book that would try and rip your arm from its socket if you started to yawn whilst reading it. Loud explosions coming from the basement were considered perfectly normal. In fact, if you hadn't heard an explosion for at least three hours, it was time to worry. The talking portraits were perfectly in tune with reality as were the moving pictures on the fireplace. The only difference between this household and many others was the fact that two people who were once considered arch enemies now lived within the walls of the house, happily married with three children. 

Yes, Remus Lupin and Severus Snape, after months of tension and sexual frustration, had finally given the relationship a chance. Some suspect that one Albus Dumbledore is behind it all. He was after all present the very night they shared the first kiss. It was exactly 14 years ago that Remus Lupin was first asked to join the Hogwarts staff, much to the displeasure of the potions master, Severus Snape. For weeks on end they shared cold stares and death threats until eventually they drew their wands on each other. If it wasn't for Hagrid jumping between them they would have hexed each other into the past. This was the last thing either of them wanted. After a stern talk in the headmaster's office, which resulted in a full blown wrestling match between the two men, they shared their first kiss. Whether it was out of anger, that their lips happened to meet, or maybe it just felt right, no one knows. Ever since that little moment the both of them have been inseparable.

As Remus is a wolf, it was down to him to produce the children in the relationship. He carried the female parts, which to this day Severus is still thanking the gods for. A year after they first got married Remus discovered he was pregnant. It is common for a wolf to have between 1 and 10 pups at a time, but thankfully he produced two little boys. Identical twins. Both of them, now 13, are the spitting image of their father, Severus. Cailean was the eldest by 4minutes; something he made sure was never forgotten. Like his father he was proud and stubborn. He had shoulder length black hair that he wore tied back in a ponytail, with two bangs shadowing his face. His onyx eyes bore into any offenders reminding them whose son he was.

Coinin on the other hand had short black hair that was shaved tightly on either side to represent a Mohawk. He had his mother's eyes: Soft Ocean Sea blue. His cheek bones were high on his face, just like his father and Cailean. Both boys inherited the slim frame and abnormally tall posture from Severus. They were proud owners of his trademark sneer and death glare, and even shared his interest in Potion making. Well, Cailean did. He was a good brewer and hoping to take his fathers place when he retired, or maybe go to Durmstrang if his mother allowed it. Coinin was an exceptional brewer but his talent lay in the Charms section. With the blink of an eye he could have changed an entire room and back without you knowing. He wanted to work with the Ministry, in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office. Something his father frowned upon but still supported. The idea had been planted in Coinin's head after an encounter with Arthur Weasley and a drowning tea cup found in the Leaky Cauldron.

The twins had a streak for causing trouble. Something they inherited from Remus is how Severus puts it. You could almost call them the next Weasley twins, who they were very friendly with. Ironically, both boys were sorted into the Slytherin house.

Following the birth of Cailean and Coinin, 3 years later came Felan. She was now 11 and getting ready for her first year at Hogwarts. She was a small girl for her age with long golden brown hair, round rosy cheeks and those dazzling blue eyes that Remus owned. Not at all like her father, or so people suspect. Felan is a complete 'Daddy's Girl'. With her sharp wit and proud attitude, you would be a fool to think she wasn't a Snape. She did however posses the kind nature of her mother. Always trying to lend a helping hand wherever possible and never a bad word to cross her mouth. That was the funny thing about those three kids. The twins looked exactly like their father down to his proud attitude and stubbornness. They did however earn Remus' eating habits which on more then one occasion resulted in a throat enlarging spell being preformed to clear one of their food pipes. Felan looked exactly like her Mother. Kind and caring. But if you got on the wrong side of her you may as well end your life there and then. An equal balance of both parents lay within those children.

* * *

****

"Have you got everything?" asked Remus quickly throwing a few Galleons into each of his Children's open hands.

"Yes" they cried in unison.

The four of them had been standing on the platform for the past 10 minutes running a check list to make sure everything was packed away in their trunks. They were being held on the platform against their own will because their frantic mother and DADA professor was throwing a hissy fit thinking that they had forgot some robes, or left a few books behind. It was strangely quiet on the platform today. That was thanks to a certain potions professor that was lurking by the barriers angrily staring at his watch. It was normally Remus who went to see the kids off but today Severus decided to trail behind due to boredom. Students rushed past him and hid in the train compartments not wanting to aggravate their strict Professor before term even started. Normally with Remus things would be the same, he knew how to have a laugh with them.

"Remus come on!" yelled Severus throwing his hands in the air.

"What if they forgot something?" Remus yelled back ushering them onto the train as the steam billowed form it.

"You're my DADA professor mom" said Coinin closing the door so Remus couldn't step aboard "There's always the chance that you could lend us a book or we can owl the house elves"

"There is your answer" growled Severus pulling his husband from the steaming train.

Remus sighed and fell back. Rolling his eyes he kissed Severus' cheek ignoring the loud retching noises made by his son's. Smiling he waved and yelled after them to be careful. Severus glared after the train. That was his way of saying 'cause any trouble and you'll answer to me'.

"Why do you have to worry so much love?" asked Severus staring after the train as it rounded the corner. He could almost see his sons causing trouble already.

"Their my cubs, Severus. I have to protect them. You know what we wolfs are like"

"Yeah I know all to well"

He smirked into Remus' narrowed eyes and they both crossed into the magic barrier into the muggle station.

* * *

_Thank you for reviewing if you botherd. Thank you if you added this story to your alerts. I'm not to sure if I will continue with this. I have some plots in mind that may be intresting. We'll see. It's up to the reader if I'll be continueing with this. Lt me know._

_xxx_


End file.
